1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a developing cartridge and an image forming apparatus employing the same, and more particularly, to a developing cartridge and an image forming apparatus employing the same which includes a developer sealing configuration to prevent a developer in a developing chamber of the developing cartridge from leaking during a distribution process.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile and a multi-function device forms an image on a print medium by electrophotographic, inkjet and thermal transfer methods. Among those types, the electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a developing cartridge which has a developer inside the developing chamber.
To identify any defect during a manufacturing process, the developing cartridge should undergo a test print. According the result of the test print, the qualified developing cartridge is packed and released in the market.
If the developing cartridge which is manufactured with the test print available is packed and distributed without any additional sealing process, the developer in the developing chamber may leak and cause contamination during a distribution process. The leakage of the developer mainly occurs between a layer regulating member, which is sealed weak, and a developing roller, between the layer regulating member and a developing housing, and between the developing roller and the developing housing by a vibration or shock arising during the distribution process of the developing cartridge.
To prevent such leakage of the developer, an additional developer sealing process is required after the test print process when the developing cartridge is manufactured.
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view of a developing cartridge according to a conventional exemplary embodiment.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional developing cartridge 1 includes a developing housing 3 which accommodates therein a developer D1 in a small amount for a test print during a manufacturing process. The developing cartridge 1 includes a developing roller 4 which is installed in the developing housing 3 and forms a toner image on an image carrier, a supplying roller 5 which supplies a developer to the developing roller 4 and a layer regulating member 6 which regulates the supply amount of the developer.
The developing cartridge 1 includes a hopper housing 7 which is coupled to an installation part 3a formed in the developing housing 3 in a post test print process. The hopper housing 7 accommodates therein a developer D2 to be used by a user. The hopper housing 7 includes a developer discharger 7a which supplies the developer D2 to the inside of the developing housing 3. The developer discharger 7a is supplied as sealed by a hopper film D2, which is to be removed by an end user.
The conventional developing cartridge 1 stores the developer D2 as sealed by the hopper film 9 inside the hopper housing 7, and may reduce leakage of the developer D2 during the distribution process. In addition to the developing housing 3, the hopper housing 7 is provided, and a coupling process thereof is added, thereby increasing the manufacturing process and raising part costs. Further, there is an empty space inside the developing housing 3 where the test developer D1 is not filled, and the hopper housing 7 is provided separately from the developing housing 3, and a volume efficiency of the image forming apparatus in terms of filing the developer may be lowered due to a limited space.